


A Winter Getaway

by Markiplierfan123



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Eve, Christmas Presents, Christmas Shopping, Christmas Smut, Christmas Tree, Christmas Vacation, F/M, Purpose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 21:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13132389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markiplierfan123/pseuds/Markiplierfan123
Summary: Mark Wants to Getaway from LA and Have a White Christmas so he Takes Amy and the Rest of Teampilier out into the North and Have a Good ole Fashion White Christmas Vaction :)





	1. On Their way

Mark was in his room finishing up packing for his Christmas vacation that he set up with Amy, Ethan, Tyler, Kat and Chica he didn’t want to leave her behind this time as they were just renting a van to pile everybody in and head up north. 

Amy walked into Mark’s bedroom and wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him on the cheek. “I can wait to do this vacation its going to be so much fun, we haven’t really gotten to do this since we went on vacation for my birthday. I’m not counting the tour because we were mostly stuck on the bus.” 

Mark turns around and smiles at her “I know, I have been waiting for this trip for a long time now, it will be fun I got so many things planned for us to do while we are there. I also hear its going to snow so we will finally have a white Christmas again.” Amy smiled and kissed him on the lips. Chica trotted in and nuzzled Mark’s hand and Mark smiled and got down to her level and patted her head. 

After Chica got her pets Mark got back up and closed his suitcase and turned back to Amy “ok are you all packed and ready?” Amy nodded “yup, I got everything set to go.” “Okay good, I need to go record some more videos so the fans have something to watch while we are on the vacation.” Amy nodded and kissed him again and she headed into kitchen and made her and Mark some lunch, she wrapped up the sandwich and popped it in the fridge for Mark when he was done recording. 

It was later that night and Amy was spending the night at Mark’s as they were leaving early in the morning to pick up the van at the rental place, Mark already had his one van but didn’t want to bring that. It could make it to Vegas for Crackle Barrel but not all the way to the place they were going. After Mark got done with his videos for the trip he stretched and turned off his computer and turned off the lights and shut the door to his office. 

Mark headed back into his bedroom and saw Chica sound asleep in her doggy bed it was only 10:30pm but Mark and Amy had to get up early to go get Kat, Tyler and Ethan so they all could head out to the cabin that Mark rented up north. Mark got out of his clothes and put on some Christmas Markiplier pj pants and got into bed next to Amy. Amy smiled when Mark got into bed and she cuddled up to his chest, falling back asleep to the soft sound of his heartbeat. 

Mark smiled and kissed the top of her head and got them both under the covers and sheets and he flicked off the lamp on his bedside table and took off his glasses and fell into a deep slumber. The next morning Mark’s alarm went off on his Iphone and Chica heard the alarm goes off and she walked up next to Mark’s face and started to lick his nose. 

Mark laughed in his sleep and gently pushed her muzzle away from his face “ok, I’m up Chica, Amy had her back turned from Mark and Mark just smiled and watched her sleep. Mark didn’t want to wake her up right away as it was still early before they had to head out so Mark got up and took Chica out and made breakfast for him and Amy.

Amy smelled the food cooking and woke up and headed down to the kitchen and smiled at Mark seeing him cooking. “Morning babe.” “Morning” Amy said and sat down at the table while Mark placed a plate down of eggs, bacon and toast and a glass of orange juice for her. Mark then made himself a plate and sat down across from Amy. 

Mark texted Tyler to see if he was up and he replied back. “Yeah, took a bit to get Ethan up but we are both up and having some breakfast and going to take showers and we will be ready when you and Amy get here.” Mark texted back “ok, yeah we are having breakfast to and about to take a shower and then we will pack up the car and head over and grab you two and then go pick up Kathryn.” 

Tyler texted back “saying ok, see you guys soon, bye.” Mark smiled and texted back “yup, see you soon, buh-bye.” Mark put down his phone on the table and cleaned up the dishes and they both took a shower together and Mark got the bags and piled them into the car and they made their way to Tyler’s apartment. 

Once there, Mark texted Tyler telling him they were waiting outside for them in the parking lot. Tyler and Ethan got their bags and Tyler locked up his place and they headed downstairs to the parking lot and met up with Mark and Amy and Chica. Chica started wagging her tail when she saw Tyler and Ethan walking up to the car. 

“Calm down girl, there coming.” Chica lay down in the back and waited for Tyler and Ethan to enter the car and they came in and said their hello’s to Mark and Amy and put their suitcases in the back where Chica wouldn’t touch them and they were off to go pick up Kathryn. Amy texted her, telling her they were on their way to pick her up. Kathryn texted back saying she was ready and waiting outside for them. 

Mark drove to Kathryn’s apparent and picked her up and they were all ready to head to the car place to pick up the van they were taking it was like a two day drive to the place they were heading to. Mark rented out a cabin in the woods but like a twenty-minute drive to a little town with a diner and gas station and hotel and a few shops. The gang was going to do some Christmas shopping and get deactions for the cabin and even a Christmas tree. As Mark didn’t want to bring his from his house didn’t want to risk it getting hurt or something. 

They made their way to the car rental place and Mark put his car in the garage for safe keeping while they rented the van for the drive up to the cabin. Mark got the keys to the red van he picked out. It was a nice red van to fit everybody and room for their luggage and even room for Chica it was a big soccer mom van. Once everybody was in and ready to go they first stopped in town to get some dinner and then on their way. 

They got to the first hotel where they were going to crash for the night. Tyler and Ethan shared a room, Mark and Amy and Kathryn had a room to herself. It was late so they just ordered some room service and headed off to bed. The next morning they had breakfast at the hotel dinner and made their way back on the road. They were not far from the cabin it was another few hours or so. 

So hours later they finally made it. Mark pulled into the long driveway and made the way to the front of the cabin. The cabin was breathtaking it was a log cabin with trees all around it and there was a lake but it was frozen as it was very cold and there was even a little shed that had shovel’s and other snow stuff like salt and stuff for the heavy snow. 

Mark turned off the van and everybody piled out, Tyler and Mark brought in the bags and everybody picked their rooms. Mark and Amy got the master bedroom, Tyler and Ethan shared a room, they didn’t mind sharing a bed and Kathryn got the last guestroom. Chica well she just sniffed around the cabin and Mark brought her doggy bed and placed it in their bedroom and Chica just laid on it fell asleep after being in the van. 

After everybody claimed their rooms and unpacked it was 11 at night and everybody was tired but not really tired to go to bed. Kathryn stayed up relaxing reading a book. Ethan brought some games and he and Tyler were playing Mortal Kombat X in their room. Chica was zonked out on her bed and that just left Mark and Amy. 

Amy walked around and headed into the master bathroom and inside was a garden tub big enough for two or three people she smiled and pulled Mark into the bathroom and shut the door. Mark smirked and knew her idea. “Take a bath with me Mark.” 

Mark smiled and stripped of his clothes and Amy did the same getting the bath started and there was bubble bath and she flied the tub up with it. Once the water was at a decent temp she stepped in and got comfy in the water. Mark followed and got in and Amy smiled and sat between his legs careful not to squish anything and she leaned back agasint his chest and smiled up at him. 

“This is nice, no nosy LA traffic and noise just us in this amazing warm tub relaxing.” Mark nodded and kissed the top of her head, “yes, I’m so glad we deiced to do this.” Amy smiled “me to.” Amy grabbed the washcloth “would you like met to wash you?” Mark smiled “yes” Amy got the washcloth soapy and started to wash Mark’s chest and legs and his back and everywhere else. Mark just sighed into her washing and relaxed into her touch. 

Amy smiled and took the cup that was on the edge of the tub and rinsed Mark off and told him to tip his head back as she was going to wash his hair next. Mark nodded and tipped his head back and closed his eyes as Amy got his hair wet and grabbed his shampoo and started to gently massage his scalp and washed his hair. She told him to tip his head back again and close his eyes as she rinsed for him. 

Mark did so and Amy got all the suds out and then Mark began to wash her next and then did her hair. After that and the water getting cold Mark helped Amy out of the tub and he got himself out and they dried off and now squeaky clean. Amy looked down and smiled at Mark “someone is happy from that.” Mark just blushed “yeah, what can I say your washing felt amazing and you were hitting him nicely.” 

Amy giggled “well, why don’t we go claim that bed as ours then eh?” Mark just smirked and picked her up the towel from their waists dropping to the floor. Mark gently laid her down on the bed, pink hair spilled on the bed and Mark looked her over and smiled bending down and kissing every inch of her body. Amy smiled and giggled as his beard hair was tickling her cheeks and all. 

Mark smiled and aimed himself at her entrance and gently entered her, Amy mewed out a gasp and moan when Mark entered her, and they needed no condom as Amy was on the pill and all. Mark started to move and they got into a rhythm. After a while Mark finally let himself go and came inside Amy and she moaned out his name and came after. 

Mark pulled out and caught his breath and laid down next to Amy, kissing her deeply. Amy smiled and cuddled up to his chest, she lay her head on his chest and could still hear Mark’s racing heartbeat after their actions but it started to calm down as she ran her fingers though his hair and kissed him gently. Mark smiled and sighed and kissed her back and he turned out the light. Amy smiled and snuggled deeper into his chest. “Best night to start our vacation babe, love you.” 

“I love you to, goodnight Amy.” Goodnight Mark.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Amy rolled over and snuggled back up to Mark and Mark felt her snuggle up to his chest and he smiled and didn’t open his eyes but reached up and he could feel her hair tickling his chest. “Rise and shine love, we got a lot to do today.” Mark sighed “ok, I’m up but first” Mark wrapped his arms around Amy’s waist and rolled them so he was on top of her. 

Amy giggled and kissed him “later Mark, I want to shower and get a move on we have shopping to do today.” Mark sighed and gave him “fine, but later you just wait.” Amy just smiled at him and kissed his nose and got out of his grip and got up out of the bed and put her robe and slippers on and headed into the bathroom. Mark rolled over and Chica saw that Mark was up and she walked over to him and licked his face. 

“Ok, ok girl let me get dressed and I’ll take you out and feed you.” Chica ran out of the room and down to the kitchen where Tyler and Ethan were already up and Tyler was making breakfast for everybody. “Morning Mark” both Ethan and Tyler said. “Morning guys.” 

Mark let Chica out into the backyard it was cold so he watched her from the glass door and waited till she was done and let her back in after filling up her bowl with her food and fresh water. Chica headed over to her bowl and began to eat while Tyler set the table and laid out breakfast for everybody. 

Amy came downstairs and sat at the table and then Kathryn came last and joined everybody. After everybody ate Mark checked his mail and did some updates on twitter and showed some pictures of the cabin and all to his followers. After breakfast and all Mark called ubers for everybody and Mark, Tyler and Ethan were shopping for the girls and Amy and Kathryn went shopping for the boys and other family and friends. 

So they all deiced to meet up around 1 for lunch. Mark, Tyler and Ethan were in their uber and telling the boys he was finally going to do it. “Guys I have the perfect idea how to purpose to Amy, there is a jewelry shop here in town and I’m going to get her a ring and pop the question in front of the Christmas tree on Christmas eve. I want to put it on the star and give it to her and she will go to put it up but see the ring and I’ll get on my knee and pop the question.” 

Tyler and Ethan were smiling ear to ear “Mark that is an amazing plan” said Ethan as he smiled at him and patted him on the back. “I can’t wait to see it all happen, I’m so happy for you Mark” said Tyler as he patted Mark’s knee. They made it to the jewelry store and the uber driver waited for them while the boys went inside. 

Mark already picked out the ring online so it was just a simple pick up and then head back out to the shopping area to pick up gifts and just some walking around. The girls were at the shopping area in another area of town and picking out random gifts for Mark and the boys and then family and friends. After the shopping was done it was nearing one and the girls met up with the boys at the local restaurant. 

After lunch they had to get a new uber driver because the one that was taking them it was time for that one to head home so they got a new uber driver and headed back to the cabin. Mark hid the gifts in the closet and the ring in his suitcase. Amy wouldn’t go in there she knew not to. The other’s hid their gifts they were already pre-wrapped so once they got the tree up tomorrow night they could all put their gifts under it. 

Mark ended up making homemade chicken and dumplings for dinner and after that everybody got comfy on the couch. They were watching Christmas movies and had Jingle all the way on. Amy was cuddled up on Mark’s chest, slowly falling asleep to the soft beat of Mark’s heartbeat. Kathryn had both boys laying their heads on her shoulders and Chica was lying by Mark’s feet, zonked out to the world. 

Mark looked at the time it was getting late and mostly everybody was asleep, he looked down and saw Amy’s head bobbing up and down with each breath he took and she was dead to the world and all. Mark gently shook her shoulder “Amy, babe come on lets go to bed.” Amy groaned in her sleep and didn’t wake up and just mumbled at him “to sleepy and comfy to move.” Mark snickered “ok fine” he picked her up bridle style and brought he into their bedroom. Mark gently laid her down under the covers and got himself into the bed and Amy moved in her sleep and claimed her spot back on Mark’s chest and fell back asleep. 

Mark smiled and kissed the top of her head and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The Next Morning, the sun was shinning inside Mark and Amy’s Room and it was warm on Mark’s face but when he opened his eyes and looked out the window he was amazed of what he saw. Snow, it snowed last night and it was a white blanket outside. Mark smiled like a little child in a candy store and gently shook Amy’s shoulder. “Amy, Amy wake up, look outside.” 

Amy sighed in her sleep but opened her eyes a little bit but then opened them all the way when she saw why Mark was so excited and saw the snow. “Oh my god it snowed!” Mark and Amy were super excited they got everybody else up and they were excited to see it mostly Ethan as it reminded him of home and he got a little emotional. Amy gave him a hug and they all bundled up and ran out into the snow with Chica trailing behind. Chica didn’t really know what this cold stuff was but she loved it and bounced around in it and ate it. Mark just laughed at her. Then all of a sudden a snowball hit his butt and you hear Amy laugh and sprint off in the snow. 

Mark laughed “oh, you’re going to get it!” Mark rolled up a snowball and aimed it at Amy and got her square in the butt. Amy screamed and laughed she ran at Mark and tackled him into the snow. Mark laughed and Amy smiled at him and put snow down his coat and it reached bare skin. Mark screamed and laughed trying to shake out the white power of coldness. Ethan and Tyler were in a deep battle snowball fight and Kathryn was playing in the snow with Chica. 

After everybody winded down from the snowball fights and all everybody pitched in and they made a snowman. Everybody took pictures and posted it to their social media pages. It was starting to get colder and all so Mark and the gang headed inside and had lunch and warmed up next to the fire. After full of an amazing lunch and warmed up from playing in the snow Amy and Kathryn got out the Christmas decorations out. Tyler and Mark put up the tree while Kathryn and Amy went though the ordements and Ethan was putting up window clings and their stockings over the fireplace. 

After everything was set up the cabin looked amazing with everything. The outside needed to be fixed up so fighting the snow again Tyler and Mark went out and put up lights and some blowmolds and other random stuff in the yard. After everything was done outside Mark posted pictures to his Facebook, Twitter and Instgram he even put a little video up on his channel of a mini light show they did with the lights. 

Amy was in charge of making dinner tonight so she did spaghetti and meatballs and homemade garlic bread. After everybody was stuffed from Amy’s amazing meal everybody called it a night as tomorrow was Christmas eve and Mark was doing a Charity Livestream just a six hour one as people were spending time with their families for Christmas. 

They were going to do Baking Christmas Cookies with Teampilier. Tyler and Ethan said their goodnights and Kathryn did to and Mark and Amy made their way to their bedroom and once the door was shut Amy smirked and pushed Mark to the bed. “Now, I said this morning we would finish what you wanted to do but I’d like to be in charge tonight.” 

Mark just nodded and Amy started to take off his flannel button by button and once it was off and he was shirtless Amy smiled and ran her hands down his chest stopping on his left peck and feeling his fast heartbeat under her palm. Amy just smiled up at him keeping her hand there and kissed him and grinding her hips agasint his. Mark just moaned into the kiss and Amy removed her hands and pulled down his pj pants and leaving him naked. Amy smirked and had him lay on the bed while she stripped in front of him. 

Mark just watched and smiled up at her. Amy went into the drawer next to the bed and pulled out a condom and slipped it onto Mark’s dick and he moaned at the contact as it was cold but Amy smiled “don’t worry it will be warmed up shortly. Mark just moaned out her name and Amy let him slide into her and they both moaned at the contact of becoming one. 

Mark reached up and massaged her breast with his hands and Amy rode him gently back and forth getting into a rhythm. Amy moaned out his name and picked up her speed as she was getting close, so was Mark. A few more thrusts and Mark moaned out her name and let out a little squeak as he came into the condom and Amy came after him. 

Mark slid out of her and threw out the condom and after they got cleaned up they got back into bed and Amy cuddled up to Mark’s chest and kissed him. I can’t wait for Christmas Eve tomorrow, its going to be a fun night making cookies and everything. Mark smiled and kissed her back “I know I’m excited. Amy snuggled deeper into Mark’s chest and fell asleep to his heartbeat lulled in her ear. Mark smiled and covered them up in the blankets and turned off the lamp and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Amy was first to wake up and she looked over at Mark, he was still sleeping and she smiled and kissed his cheek and he smiled in his sleep and didn’t wake up. It was only nine A.M. and they did a lot of shopping and stuff yesterday so she didn’t want to wake him up yet. 

The only other person awake in the house was Kathryn she was sitting at the dining room table having a bowl of cereal and watching a random YouTube video on her phone. “Morning Kat” “oh, morning Amy, is Mark up to?” “No, he’s still sleeping, long day yesterday so I let him sleep. We got gifts to wrap anyway so might as well get that done and I know today we are doing the tree during the livestream after the cookies are made.” 

Kathryn nodded “yup, Mark’s got this whole list he showed me of what we are doing for the stream and for Christmas Eve.” Amy smiled “cool” she walked into the kitchen area and got herself a bowl and spoon and made her some cereal and joined Kathryn at the table. 

After they had their breakfast they headed into Kathryn’s room and started to wrap their gifts that they got for the boys and the rest of their family and friends. It was nearing ten A.M now and Mark rolled over in his sleep and woke up looking around for Amy. He heard voices in the next room and nodded. “Ah, ok they must be doing something.” Mark got up and put on his pj pants and T-shirt and headed down the hall and gently knocked on Kathryn’s door. 

The girls were done wrapping and put the gifts in the closet. “Come in” Kathryn said. Mark opened the door and smiled “morning girls, everything good?” Amy smiled and walked up to him, giving him a kiss on the cheek “Morning babe, yup everything is good, you hungry?” 

Mark nodded “ok, I’ll whip you up something.” Mark smiled “ok, I’m going to take a quick shower and get dressed, today is the Christmas Charity Stream today, I’m so excited for it.” Amy smiled “me to, its going to be a fun one I saw the list of stuff we are doing, making Teampilier gingerman and gingerwoman cookies, decatring the tree and opening gifts and playing some Christmas games and then singing Silent Night for everybody.” 

Mark smiled “yup, that is the plan. Ok I’m going to go hop in the shower now so I’ll be out in a jiffy.” Amy smiled “ok, I’ll have breakfast ready for you when you come back out.” Mark nodded and gave her a kiss on the cheek and headed into the bathroom. Ethan and Tyler woke up and came into the kitchen and got themselves some breakfast. Kathryn went to get dressed and get ready for the stream as she was in charge of setting up cameras and sound. Amy was in charge of getting the cookies ready and what gifts. 

Amy finshed up making breakfast for Mark and put it on the table with a warming lid. Mark was done with his shower and he headed back into the bedroom and got into fresh clothes and headed downstairs and sat at the table and ate breakfast. 

After everybody ate and was ready Kathryn set up the cameras and checked all the mics and Amy got out the stuff to make the cookies they were doing that first for the stream. Once everything was set up and ready they got into the kitchen where the camera’s were set up and went live. 

“Hello Everybody my name is Markiplier and welcome to the Christmas Eve Charity stream! I am joined today by my good friends Tyler, Ethan and Amy and we got Kathryn behind the scenes and we also got Chica with us, we got a Chica cam set up for you all to see. Everybody started flooding into the chat and saying hello to everybody and all. 

“Ok, so for the stream today we got a good list of what we are doing, first we are making gingerbread men and woman cookies its going to be teampilier cookies. We will not be making ourselves though, I got this Santa hat here and we each put our names into the hat. We will put out a name and whoever name gets pull we have to make that cookie of that person we even is making a gingerbread dog for Chica.” 

Mark grabbed the hat with their names in it and shook it around, the gingerbread men and woman and dog cookies were already made they were just deireacting them. Amy grabbed the cookie sheet with the cookies on them it was bare gingerbread cookies ready to be made. Mark shook the hat and reached inside and grabbed a piece of paper he opened it up and smiled he got Amy. 

Mark passed the hat to Amy and she got Mark, next Tyler reached into the hat and he got Ethan. Tyler passed the hat to Ethan and he got Tyler. The Chica cookie was last and everybody got to add something to it. 

So everybody got a gingerbread man and placed it on a plate and Kathryn started the timer “ok, you got five minutes to make your disgn for your cookie, so gather up what icing and stuff you need now. I’m going to start the timer in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.” Kathryn pushed the button on her phone and the timer started counting down. 

Mark and everybody grabbed what they needed and started derecating their cookies Mark grabbed the pink and put pink hair on his and brown gumdrop eyes and made a yellow shirt with an alien face on it, for pants it was blue pants and then white shoes. 

Amy decked out her cookie with dark brown frosting for Mark’s hair and brown gumdrop eyes and a red shirt and blue pants and white shoes. Tyler wanted to keep Ethan as the blue boy so he did blue hair and a green shirt and red pants made him super colorful. Then Ethan made Tyler with curly hair and a white shirt and blue pants. The timer went off and they were all done. Everybody smiled at each other’s cookies. 

Kathryn was the judge and Mark and Amy won. After the cookies were all done and eaten it was time for the next challenge which was they were playing Christmas movie trivia. Every question that they got wrong they had to donate one hundred of their own money to the charity. 

The game went smoothly with only Mark loosing two-hundred and Ethan lost once so only one hundred, Amy was the winner and Tyler came in last so he lost like a lot it was for charity so he didn’t care one bit. After that game was over it was time to decorate the tree. Mark told the group and chat he had to take a break. 

Mark walked into the bedroom and went into his suitcase and pulled out the ring, this was it he was going to purpose to Amy on the stream in front of all of his fans and in front of his friends. They knew it was happening but still it was super exciting. Mark was pacing around the room, he was a little nervous he didn’t know if Amy would even want it like this but he sure hoped so. Mark heard a knock on the door, he quickly hid the box in his pocket. “Who is it?” “Its Tyler” “oh, ok yeah come in.” 

Tyler opened the door and walked in and shut it “are you ok? Everybody is waiting for you and the chat is wondering what is up and why you ain’t back yet.” “Sorry I’m nervous its time to ya know, do it.” Tyler’s eyes widened “oh yeah I forgot, its ok, you can do it man.” Tyler walked over and placed his hands on Mark’s shoulders and looked him in the eyes. “We are with you dude, you got this.” Tyler slid his hand down on Mark’s chest he could feel Mark’s heartbeat pounding agasint his hand (I AM NOT SHIPPING THEM HERE, THIS IS JUST FRIENDS LOOKING OUT FOR EACH OTHER!)

“Calm down Mark, here take a deep breath, you got this ok” Tyler pulled him into a hug and Mark sighed in his embrace. “Thank you Tyler, you’re the best friend I could ask for, you know that, your more then a friend, I am proud to call you a brother.” Tyler smiled “I am proud to, now come on, go get your girl!” 

Mark smiled and high fived him and he kept the ring box hidden in his pocket and they walked back into the living room area where everybody was waiting for them. “Well, there you are, we were getting worried.” Amy walked over and hugged Mark “you ok babe?” Mark nodded “yeah, I’m fine, just had to get some air and all.” 

Amy smiled and kissed him, the chat exploded with aww’s and Amypilier away! Mark laughed “oh calm down you guys, yes I know that was our first kiss on stream but I am proud to do it” he kissed her again, more deeply this time.” Amy just giggled into the kiss and gently pushed him back. “Ok, that’s enough, lets get this tree decorated shall we?” 

Mark laughed “yeah, we shall.” Tyler pulled out the box of ordements and little figures and stuff for the tree. Tyler slipped one of the ordements to Mark so he could place the ring on it. 

After each ordements was placed Mark kept that last one for Amy to be last “oh, we almost forgot one” Amy went to grab it and she turned her head away for one second and this was Mark’s chance. Mark got down on one knee and Amy looked at the ordements and saw the ring sitting on it. She gasped and looked at Mark and saw him on his knee. 

The chat was exploding with donations and gasps and all. “Amy Nelson, will you make me a very happy man on Christmas Eve and marry me?” Amy had tears in her eyes and Mark took the ring and smiled up at her. Amy was speechless but she shook her head yes and Mark smiled and placed the ring on her finger and kissed her deeply. 

The chat exploded in congrats and saying finally and spanning hearts and everything and thanks to Mark purposing they reached the donation goal. Mark and the gang cheered. Thank you everybody, we love you all, we got one more surpize for you before the streams ends.” 

Kathryn came out with a box with candles and holders and they turned down the lights and everybody stood in front of the camera and Kathryn lit their candles and they all started to sing Silent Night cappella version. The chat was spanning “tears and beautiful and all’ some even said we waited for this, thank you” 

After the song was over the stream was done and everybody said their goodbyes and Amy posted pictures and everything of the ring on her twitter and her twitter blew up with congrats messages and aww’s and everything. Fans even clipped the whole proposal from the stream and was uploading it to tumbler and YouTube. 

Amy just smiled and hugged Mark. After everything was cleaned up everybody headed off to their rooms as tomorrow being Christmas they were spending one more day here and then heading home. Mark and Amy headed into their bedroom for night, stripping of their clothes and climbing into bed. Amy was just in awe at her ring and was smiling and so happy. 

She rolled over onto her back and Mark smiled and she climbed on top of Mark “I think I need to thank you for my gift and all.” Mark just smirked at her and Amy let him enter her and she moaned at the contact no condom no nothing-just Mark is all she felt. 

After an hour of making love and switching from top to bottom to other positions of sex they were both exhausted. Mark was lying on his back catching his breath while Amy was doing the same. “You are amazing, you know that.” Amy just smiled and cuddled up to his chest, placing her head on it and listening to Mark’s racing heartbeat calm down from their actions. 

Amy just smiled and told him to shh “I’m listening to your heartbeat and its putting me to sleep.” Mark just smiled “well, its all for you babe, now known as Ms. Fischbach.” Amy smiled “I have been waiting to be called that, Amy Fischbach. I like it.” Amy smiled and looked at Mark “best Christmas Eve ever.” 

Mark smiled “me to, goodnight Amy I love you.” Amy smiled and kissed him “I love you more.” Mark smiled “if you say so.” 

The next morning it was Christmas and it was a great day, everybody exchanged gifts and they mostly spend the day watching Christmas movies and playing more in the snow. After the day was over Mark and Tyler cooked a mean Christmas dinner with ham and all the works. After everybody had their fill they headed off to bed as everybody had to be up early because they were heading back home tomorrow. 

The next day they all got up early and packed and headed home. Mark put up a vlog about the vacation and Amy was with him and for the people that missed the stream or anything I asked Amy to marry me and she said yes” as Amy showed her ring to the cam. Mark smiled and kissed Amy on cam. “I tend to do that a lot more now.” Amy smiled “good, I look forward to it.” 

Mark just smiled and looked back at the cam, ok everybody as always we will see you in the next video, buh-bye” and he and Amy waved into the cam. Mark turned off the cam and stopped the recording and uploaded the video to YouTube. The video blew up in likes and few dislikes but whatever they can either deal with it or not Mark and Amy didn’t care at all. 

The end  
Merry Christmas Everybody <3


End file.
